Arata Imamiya
Arata Imamiya (今宮 新, Imamiya Arata) is a supporting character in Rewrite and a member of Guardian. Appearance Arata has spiky auburn hair and purple eyes. He wears yellow shades, a gold-chain around his neck, a purple jacket over a black shirt, and black pants. He is described to wear clothes that are supposedly worn by people younger than he actually is. Personality Arata is always cheerful, he is never afraid to speak his mind; though that can also be a bad thing seeing as he is very full of himself. He starts off on good terms with Kotarou while being on bad terms with Touka for him seemingly bullying Kotarou sometimes. Over the course of the story he grows closer to all of his comrades and is shocked by Kotarou's betrayal in the Terra Route. Synopsis Arata appears in the Common Route, Kotori's Route, Shizuru's route, Akane's Route, and the Terra Route. He and Kotarou used to attend middle school when they were younger, but never actually became friends. After awakening to his superpowers, ''he was asked to join Guardian as a new recruit where he was put on the same team with Kotarou, Touka, and Nagai. '''Common Route': Arata appear when Kotarou is attempting to buy a cammera and tells him that the one he is thinking of buying is fake. He then tells the sales man to fool anyone but Kotarou since he knows him, however Kotarou does not remember him. Kotori's Route: When Kotarou and Kotori's familiar; chibi-mammoth are searching for the Key in the forest, Arata appears along with another member of Guardian after piercing chibi-mammoth's body with a stick. After identifing that chibi-mammoth is a familiar Arata regrettably starts to plunge a knife into Kotarou's neck. However, chibi-mammoth tackles him and his comrade, grabs Kotarou and the Key and runs away. Lucia's Route: Arata appears briefly in Lucia's Route while in a japanese Guardian base, he upsets Touka after taunting Kotarou and leaves. Shizuru's Route: Arata appears outside the school where he informs Kotarou, Shizuru, and Lucia of Lucia's party (Her going-away party), but does not attend it. After Kotarou is nearly killed by the Earth Dragon in the forest and has his memories erased by Shizuru (Putting herself in a comma as a result), Arata frequently hassles Kotarou about his weakness and cluelessness in situations. After Shizuru wakes up from her comma, Guardian's base is attacked by Gaia and Arata is forced to fight and murder summoners and their familiars. He returns to Kotarou covered in blood, while Kotarou is disheartened by the fact that he killed humans, Arata tells him that that is necessary for survival. Terra route Arata and Kotarou were classmates in middle school, but Kotarou was always distant to others. Later, they both joined a Gaurdian basic training camp and regonised each other. When Arata found out that Kotarou had a great background, he tried to get close and friendly to him . However, after the grades came out, with Kotarou placed last, Arata became a slight jerk towards him. Even when they became teamates, along with Touka and Nagai. As the story progress, he still teases Kotarou and tries to get along with him as a teamate. After Kotarou returns to Japan, he is seen to wear sunglasses and is in charge of monitoring Kazamatsuri. As the final battle approaches, he tells that he acknowledges Kotarou's strength and is sorry for being bad to him, proposing to become the strongest team together. Unfortunately, when Kotarou's betrayal is found out, he is confused and furious. Arata, Touka and a troop of Gaurdian personel with guns surround Kotarou and tied him up on the spot. Arata and Shimizu interogates him, trying to get info out of him. Arata asked Kotarou who is he, Kotarou replied saying he is the Earth-saving Hunter and quickly broke/ cut off his restraints, left the scene with his already rewritten speed to finish his final task. Trivia *During his basic Guardian course (before the common route and start of Terra Route), he ranked 39th out of 42 recruits and leads team Imamiya composing of Nishikujou Touka, Tennouji Kotarou, and ex-Guardian Nagai (known as Tsukuno of Gaia). *As with a number of other characters in Rewrite, Imamiya is also the name of a place in Greater Osaka. Rewrite Arata.jpg Rewrite-review-Imamiya-3.jpg|Young Arata Imamiya. 13258.jpg Imamiya Anime.png|Anime appearance guardian imamiya.png|Guardian uniform training ima.png|training under Guardian Tmp 5189-IMG 20170423 222255-1583587597.jpg Category:Male Category:Guardian Category:Superhumans Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character